A Second Chance
by StuckonDegrassi145
Summary: Eli and Clare go on their second-first date. ONE SHOT. Eclare. Couldn't get any fluffier.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.

Clare stood on the tips of her feet and scanned the room for Eli. Ever since the kiss and then the party, things have been better than they both could've ever imagined. It's like the break from each other helped them in ways that couldn't even seem possible.

Clare pushed her way timidly through the drama students over to where she saw Eli shaking his head and rubbing his temples. "Come on people! It is not that hard!" he wailed to the nervous actors on the stage.

She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, "What?" he roared frustrated before turning around to her standing before him. Eli whipped around and opened his eyes to see a startled Clare standing before him, "Sorry." He smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hard day?" she asked sympathetically.

"Sort of, but it's all better now that you're here." He grinned grabbing a hold of her hand. He turned back to the actors on the stage, "We can work on this tomorrow. Good job everyone." He declared

The actors on the stage all scattered chattering and passing around Clare, one of the actresses whispering loud enough for Clare to hear, "She should come around more often. Dr. Doom is a lot nicer with her here." Clare smiled at the girl's comment and turned her attention back to Eli.

"I was thinking since we didn't get a chance to go on our second first date because of my internship I'd make it up to you. How does a picnic at the abandoned church sound?" she hopefully asked.

"I'd love that but…" he stopped

Clare's face fell but she tried her hardest to hide her disappointment, "I'm just kidding, of course." He chuckled.

"That was not funny!" she smiled pushing him playfully.

"Ouch Edwards!" he cried clutching his arm.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand."**(1) **he exclaimed.

He smirked placing his arm around her shoulder and guided her out to the parking lot.

"Wait just one second, ok?" she smirked

Clare headed off towards Jake's red truck parked on the other side of the parking lot and grabbed the picnic basket on the seat.

She walked quickly towards Eli who was leaning against Bullfrog's car. She felt a pang in her chest at the absence of Morty. Eli was loved that car almost as much as he loved her and he crashed one of the things he loved the most for her. No matter how many times he said it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but feel extremely guilty. Clare shook away her thoughts and focused on the fact that she was with Eli right now.

She lifted up her picnic basket and showed it off to Eli. "Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." He smirked walking over to her and opening her car door. They both enter the car and Eli looked over at Clare and raised his eyebrows. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before they pulled out of the parking lot.

Memories flashed of her times with Eli flashed through her head as they headed down the dirt road that led to the abandoned church. As they got out of the car the thought of all the new memories to be made caused a rush of adrenaline that made her feel like the only place to go from here with Eli was up.

Clare turned to Eli and draped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad I'm having this moment with you." She smiled feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks. Eli placed a kiss on her forehead, "I wouldn't want it any other way." He grinned cheekily.

Clare's heart did flips at his words and she rushed over to the middle of the church setting down a checkered picnic blanket.

She placed down all of the contents of her picnic basket and waved Eli over. He sat down across from Clare and picked up the water bottles and handed one over to Clare. "I'd like to propose a toast." He spoke raising his bottle up to the sky "To us; and all of the memories to be made."

Clare giggled dreamily "Cheers."

Eli admired her while organized everything on the blanket until she caught him staring. "What?" she asked her cheeks a deep red.

"Oh nothing." He smirked picking up one of the sandwiches and biting into it. She laughed until her stomach hurt as they ate and reminisced.

It was a great beginning to a new Eli and Clare.

1= I felt like someone would tell me this was OOC but Eli actually did say this in Season 10.

So that was really cheesy and awkwardly written but it was requested! I hoped you enjoyed my fluffy second first date for Eclare!

Xoxo-

For-realzies


End file.
